You and Me
by RaphaelDrake
Summary: Stuart has begun to see Noodle in a whole new way, but the feeling that what he's thinking about is somehow wrong, keeps playing on him.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the room and letting his gaze dance around the walls like frightened gnats, looking for a place to settle. He lets it pause briefly on the three prints that are above the queen sized bed and lets himself become slightly absorbed by the shapes and colours. Something about them seems just a little tacky, even though they're quite lovely to look at. A lake with long legged water birds, some standing and some flying away, against a scarlet sunset and black mountains. Almost matching the blood red wallpaper and becoming one with it. He smiles at the sickly sweet smell of sex and rose water perfume and moves deeper into the room. Closing his eyes and sucking a long deep breath, when two soft hands slide up his arms and gently eases off his jacket. Opening his eyes again when he feels movement pass him. He lets his eyes flow down the sweeping curve at the small of her back and down over her rump. Following the line down to her strong calves and shapely ankles.

She smiles and with a sweep of her hand gestures for him to make his way over to the bed. So he follows her, moving in behind so that when she takes a seat, she's looking up into his face. A rush of power moves through him with her in this submissive position. So close to his crotch it sends chills up his body. Yet so far with what feels like a million yards of material between them. With his need straining against the fabric of his crotch like a heard of angry rhinoceroses. He places a hand down on her shoulder and lets his fingers slip up into her jet black hair. Then gripping it firmly he pulls back her head, until her swan like neck is stretched so tight that he can see the deep pulse of her jugular. Licking his lips he's about to lean forwards when he hears a huge bang from outside the room. Furrowing his brow at it and wondering why the whole room seems to shiver as if afraid of it. Until a soft moan from her snaps his attention back and he looks deeply into her glistening eyes.

The faint sheen of sweat that has built up on her top lip and the moan of her anticipation as to what he'll do next. Sets off a raging fire in his chest and he wants to see more of her body. So he leans down and presses his lips to hers; Breathing the command into her mouth breathlessly and darting his tongue between her lips for the smallest of tastes. Standing tall again and gazing down like a king, he watches her slide off her little top. Revealing two pert breasts, cupped neatly in a small pink bra and so much closer to seeing far more of her skin than he ever has before. Another bang from outside the room snaps his head up and once again he furrows his brow at it. The whole room blurs and wobbles like waves on water, but a slight tap on his leg from her snatches his attention back and he can see that she needs him to move so that she can remove her cropped pants.

Taking a small step back he fights the urge to dive onto her, instead watching her hands move to her belt and undo it. She suddenly takes her hands away and looks up at him with her sparkling eyes. Reclining back on her elbows and nodding down to the belt then up again, biting her bottom lip. Moving his hand forward and taking one end of the belt, he pulls on it and slowly slides it from around her waist. Increasing in speed until the last few inches are snatched away and the belt is dropped down to the floor. Kneeling before her he unfastens her button and slides down the zip. Slipping his fingers into the top of her pants at her hips and easing them down, revealing her stomach. Just as he gets to the soft bump of her pubic line, he hears another bang, this one much louder. Lifting his head he looks at the door, wondering what on Earth that could be. She whispers at him to keep going, but her voice sounds far away. The whole room is shimmering and the colours seem to be fading away, then one more bang seems to pop everything like a bubble and he sits up.

"Wha-?" Rapidly looking around his bedroom, 2D breathes heavily and isn't quite sure where he is. He moves to climb from the bed when he feels a slight ache in his crotch. So snapping his eyes down to it, he sees the lump under the blankets and lifts them, then blushes and recalls his dream with a groan of embarrassment. Another huge bang from the car park startles him and he nearly leaps sideways away from it. Only stopped by the fear of falling from his bed. Grabbing a blanket and pulling it with him, he steps down onto the floor, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Determined to find out what that was and whether it's important.

Opening the door he pokes his head from the room and sees a large skip near the corridor door, with a few things scattered around it. Confused by this he wanders out and over to it, ducking when a flash of movement flies towards it and clatters onto the floor nearby. The soft gravelly muttering coming from the bassist's wagon draws Stuart's attention and he makes his way over to the side door. Standing far enough back not to be struck by flying objects and peeking in through the slightly parted curtain, in the hope of working out why Murdoc appears to be gutting his "Love Shack". He sees the bassist is sitting on the bench seat sorting through a pile of magazines, shaking his head. So he moves to the doorway and looks inside, pulling the blanket even tighter around himself.

"What are you doing?" he asks him. Murdoc doesn't even bother to lift his head, he's far too absorbed in what he's doing.

"I've started my own military state and I'm choosing who can be my second in command. So far it's a toss up between me and myself. Personally I like me, but myself is ahead by two votes and it looks as though he's got the job," Murdoc mutters and tosses a few of the magazines that he'd pulled out onto a pile on the floor at his feet. Completely confused by his answer Stuart wrinkles his nose and is about to ask him to clarify it. "Out of the way dullard, you're blocking the passage." Stepping back just as Murdoc picks up the whole pile and throws them, the singer bounces even further when they slap to the floor and skid around him.

"You've done this before though Muds. When the truck came you changed your mind and put everything back, so why are you bothering?" he asks, watching Murdoc kick a few stragglers from the doorway and jump down.

"So you know what I'm doing then?" Stuart nods, then furrows his brow and shrugs feeling silly. "Why ask then," Murdoc continues and kicks everything on the floor closer to the skip.

"Just wondering if you're actually gonna throw some of this stuff away this time, that's all," 2D sighs and snuggles deeper under his blanket. The slow way the older man turns to face him tells the singer that he's better off heading back to his room. So he moves off before the man can answer.

"Yeah you keep going Faceache," Murdoc warns and picks up a speaker, tossing it into the skip then heading over to another pile and picking things up.

Coming back out from his room after dressing, the singer makes his way to the elevator and heads to the kitchen. Seeing Russel sat there consuming a mountain of food, Stuart sighs and opens the fridge, looking inside. Even though he doesn't really feel very hungry, but something about looking makes him feel comfortable. Taking out the milk he steps back and moves over to the cupboard, grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink. Then making his way to the back door and stepping out onto the balcony. Looking out over at the grey English sky and the fluffy cumulus cloud mountains that seem to be rising up from the horizon like giants. Stuart leans his weight against the railing and relaxing there, crosses his ankles. Watching them move across the sky and trying to forget about the rude awakening he'd received this morning. When he finishes his drink he heads back in. Instantly seeing Noodle at the table reading a magazine.

"Hi Noo," Stuart squeaks awkwardly, wincing as though in pain at how prepubescent that sounded.

"Hello Stuart. Is something wrong?" the young girl asks, looking up at him. He vaguely shrugs and turns away from her, dropping his glass in the sink then making his way to the door.

"Muds is gutting the Winnie again," he mumbles and leans against the door frame.

"Oh. Would you like to help me with a little exercise this morning?" she asks him. This makes the singer stand up straight and he nods happily. Any chance to get away from the bassist is something he'll generally dive on. So whatever her thoughts are it doesn't matter, he'll dive on it. "Meet me on the roof in twenty minutes then," the young girl smiles, then pops some muesli into her mouth.

Stepping out onto the roof sometime later, Stuart gasps when he's struck by a cold breeze. Pulling his jacket around himself tighter with an uncomfortable shudder. He zips up the front and plunges his hands deeply into his pockets to keep them warm. Struck by how odd it is that she would invite him up here on such a cold day. He wonders what it could be that she needs help with. The only way to be sure would be to find her though. So he grits his teeth against the chill and hunches his shoulders, making his way to the front of the building to begin his search. Rounding the corner of the front dome, he smiles when he spots her and is glad that it hadn't taken much to do so after all.

Taking note of how still she is standing with her hands pressed palm together in front of her chest. He slows his approach, thinking that she may be praying and not wanting to disturb her, eventually coming to a complete stop and dropping his gaze to the floor. A smooth movement attracts his attention again and he lifts his eyes. Mentally slapping himself when he sees that she hadn't actually been praying, but starting a kata by calming her mind. He shifts his weight to one hips and follows each position and pose carefully. Thinking about how smooth and graceful she looks doing most things, but especially when she is practising her karate and kick boxing. Wishing that he could move like her and cursing his long gangly limbs for being so uncoordinated.

It's only when he slips from his musing that he sees her smiling at him and waving him over. So he smiles back and it's only when he's but a few feet away that he realises that he doesn't feel cold any more. In fact, he feel hot. Very hot in fact. Slipping off his jacket and hightops he steps onto her mat in his socked feet. Standing beside her and duplicating the moves that she shows him. He sucks a breath when she moves to stand behind him, sliding her long delicate fingers up his arms and moving his hands to help him move more easily. He can feel her breath on the back of his neck and her firm breasts against his back. The warmth in his body is growing in tune with his excitement of being so close to her. It's only when she steps away and shows him the next move that he suddenly becomes aware that something is very wrong with this picture. The wavering watery feeling sweeps over everything and brings him to a complete stop. Now he understands what is wrong and it's Noodle.

"We're at Kong?" he mumbles to her, bringing her to a stop as well. "So why are you a grown woman then?" he adds and suddenly hears an enormous crash. Rocked from his deep slumber Stuart yelps and rolls. Straight off the mattress and over the edge, slamming his cheek hard against his side table and nearly knocking himself out.

"Bloody ow!" he whimpers and sucks air through his teeth with a sharp hiss. Holding the side of his face as he sits up and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to ease the pain back. When he finally opens his eyes again he looks around his bedroom. Seeing that he's back at Wobble Street, but not quite believing he's awake just yet. Chewing the inside of his mouth while thinking about it, he pinches his arm hard to be sure. When nothing happens he finally moves to sit up and it's only then that he sees that he's fully erect and suddenly feels quite embarrassed about it. Reaching back and pulling his pillow down from the bed to cover it, while willing the nice feelings away.

After his shower he steps from his room, surprised by the faint delicious scent of Noodle's perfume and sucking it into his nostrils. Holding his breath for a while so that it lingers with him, he lets an easy smile creep up the corners of his mouth. Then sighing makes his way down the stairs almost feeling like he's floating rather than walking, heading to the kitchen to have some breakfast. It's almost a surprise when he sees the young woman sitting there at the table. But before he can turn and tiptoe out again she lifts her eyes from the magazine and smiles at him. He smiles back and waggles his fingers, trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible. The slight movement of her eyebrow up tells him she senses that something is wrong. Which prompts him to explain his surprise.

"I was expecting Muds," he chuckles half-heartedly and quickly moves to the fridge.

"He and Sun Moon and Stars have gone out. Well I think they went out I mean. Murdoc said they would be away for the weekend, so you're perfectly safe," she remarks. "What happened to your face Stuart?" she adds firmly. This makes the singer stand up straight and lift his hand to his cheek.

"I fell," he mumbles, staring at a bottle of orange juice. The harrumph from the young woman tells him that she doesn't believe it, so he turns and faces her. "No really, I did. I fell out of bed and hit my head on the side table," he insists, stepping back and almost falling backwards into the fridge when she stands and marches towards him. She comes to an instant stop and wrinkles her nose at him, then grabs his arm and ushers him to the table, seating him down and grabbing the first aid box from the cupboard. She'd never noticed how flighty the bassist had made him until she'd come back from Hell. His instinctual flinching and ducking whenever someone raised an arm near him, very telling of the cruelty that he'd been subjected to.

"I need to put some antiseptic cream on it, so sit still," she mumbles, taking out the tube of cream and checking his face and neck for any other marks. Stuart presses his lips together tightly and grips the seat of the chair in his hands. The wash of her perfume flowing over him when she moves closer, mixed with the heat coming from his jeans and the strong pleasant tingles that are sliding up his legs.

"Oh Hell," he whimpers and tries to hide the growing lump by crossing his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Noodle has grown up, Stuart knows that it's not like he'd be doing anything wrong in regards to her. But there's also the Russel factor to consider. He wouldn't think twice about punching his lights out for daring to think about her as being any more or less a sista . But that's hard to do, when every curve and bump of her body makes him so hard that he keeps popping the fly on his jeans. Her smile, her smell. Even the sound of her voice is like a wonderful dream from a place deep in his subconscious. He'd never taken much notice of it before, because there was nothing there to attach it to. Now that she's grown up he can see her as something more than a child and it is easy to let himself become absorbed by the peacefulness that surrounds her.

Closing his eyes when her cool fingers touch his cheek, smoothing the antiseptic cream over the wound with just the tiniest sting. He swallows hard when he creeps his eyelids open and can see how close her mouth is to his. Before he knows he's done it he's moved his head forwards and brushed his lips against hers. She sits back with a gasp and stares hard at him, surprised with the move and not at all sure what to say. Catching his breath he pulls away himself. Staring into her eyes and seeing how startled he is, then looking away and sliding from his chair.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, he husks and quickly walks from the room. As if the power has suddenly returned to her legs Noodle jumps up from her own chair and rushes to the door to stop him. Stepping out into the corridor in time to see his feet disappear up the stairs, she looks up towards the landing.

Stuart!

No, it's okay. I err, have something I need to do, he calls back, slamming his way back into his room. Banging his fists to his temples and gritting his teeth he paces up and down feeling foolish and horrible, down in the pit of his stomach. Hearing a soft noise outside his door he freezes to the spot and holds his breath, hoping that she hasn't come upstairs to say something about what he did. Because he doesn't know what to say or how to explain it, without digging a proverbial hole for himself and getting in deeper. When nothing happens he huffs out again, almost disappointed that she hadn't chased after him after all.

Awww, why couldn't I have been more like Muds and just said fuck it, the singer moans and drops down onto his bed. Burying his face in his hands he sighs sorrowfully and rocks his head from side to side. Becoming more and more angry with himself for not being more confident.

He used to be. Before Murdoc and his Vauxhall came crashing into his life. Back then he was a very smooth operator as they say, and he could say anything to anyone and not feel self-conscious and embarrassed about it. Just like Murdoc, but not so nasty and cold. He had his pick of the ladies and they enjoyed being in his company. Now he's a quivering mess and isn't too sure about what to say or do. Although he still has his pick, it's almost as though he's a stranger within himself and he wonders if it's that that they like, rather than him as a person. There again, it could also be the fact that he's famous and that doesn't sit well with him either. Maybe I'm just being fussy though? He sighs and covers the back of his head with his hands. As if suddenly filled from within with a boost of courage. He gets to his feet and clenching his fists tightly, he snorts like a bull and decides to stop being afraid and simply make his feelings known.

Yeah actually. Fuck it. I don't care that Russ will probably punch my head in. I don't care that I've known her since she was a little girl and I should still look at her like she's my little sister. I don't even care if Muds calls me a pedo for even looking at her this way. He's done worse and I'm tired of him think that I'm a pussy. I'm gonna go out there and tell her exactly how I feel, he snarls and pulling his pants up a little higher, he marches to his bedroom door and reefs it open.

Noo! he grunts firmly as he marches into her room. Seeing her standing at the window and snapping her head around to look back at him. The flutter in his chest like butterflies taking flight, sends a shower of tingles racing down from the top of his head to his feet and suddenly he can't breathe.

Err yes? she responds, staring straight back at him in astonishment. It's as if the wind has been sucked from his sails and he's floundering in black water. The courage that he had had just seconds ago is being siphoned from him, straight through the soles of his feet and into the floor and the words that he'd wanted to say are flowing out with it. Not about to give up so easily he sucks the last few traces back and with fleeting reserves of courage he steps forward, wetting his mouth and determined to get it all out in the open.

I um... I want to say something and I need you to think about it and not wave it off like it's nothing. Okay? She turns more towards him, fascinated by what she can see. This is a more solid version of the singer, even if there is the faint trace of nervousness in his eyes. There is something just a little stronger in his manner though and much more like the man that he more than likely was, before the bassist kicked him into submission. Something much more attractive and yet soft and sweet, without the suffocating fear that makes it childish. Is this the real Stuart before her?

Of course, she replies with a faint smile. Taking a deep breath and calming himself further, Stuart takes a step forwards and lets the shakiness in his voice flow back out again.

I have always liked you. You've been a wonderful person to know and a great friend, he begins and is astonished with just how easy that was to say. Widening her eyes at that Noodle reaches back a shaking hand and grips the window sill to steady herself.

Oh my, she gasps and covers her mouth with her other hand. What has happened? Are you leaving us? Are you sick? Oh no, you're sick. It's not cancer is it? Please tell me that you're not going to- Stuart cuts her off, rushing forwards and waving his hands frantically. He hadn't meant for her to take it that way and the fear and pain that he can see is crushing down on his chest like a heavy fist.

No no no! Please don't, don't cry Noo. I didn't mean to make you cry. That's not what I was saying, he begs and stops just a few feet from her. She sucks a confident breath and walks to the end of her bed, taking a seat and relaxing again, blowing the fear that she had had away.

I'm sorry I interrupted you. Please go on, she responds, calming herself down. Suddenly thinking about what she had said and mixing it with his own. He realises that he could turn it into something philosophical and show her that he's not the simple minded fool that Murdoc say that he is.

In a way it is I suppose, he begins and moves to stand more in front of her, looking down into her jewel-like eyes. It is kind of a goodbye, but only to the us of old. You and me I mean. Intrigued by the suggestion, Noodle tips her head quizzically to her shoulder. The man before her almost seeming to change shape to become something larger. Not physically, more emotionally. As if without the bassist hiding in the shadows, Stuart has begun to expand and in a sense, grow up.

You and me? she asks quietly.

Yeah, you and me, he replies with a warm smile, taking a seat on the bed next to her. When I thought that you had died it was as if all the colour in the world had died with you. Nothing was right or the same as before. The air was heavier and cold and I never thought that I would ever feel warm again. Even when I went to Brazil, it was all wrong. The flowers had no smell. The food had no taste. I almost didn't wanna be in a world without you in it. He sighs sadly and watches the sparkle grow in the depths of her emerald green eyes. I was so angry when I found out that Muds had exchanged you to save himself. I wanted to beat him to death, but I knew that it wouldn't bring you back. Nothing would and I could barely breathe.

Stuart? Noodle whispers at him breathlessly. He takes her hands in his and holds them close to his chest, watching the way her eyes dance as she searches his eyes frantically. The words are flowing easily now. Now that all that he can see is her and the rest of the world has fallen away. Before she can say another word and stop him, he moves even closer so that her breath is gently blowing against his face.

Then there you were again. Like a powerful angel. All of the colour and smells and tastes and bird song rushed back in with a whoosh. I could breathe you in again and I wanted to shout you name from the top of the world, so that the stars themselves would know as well. You were back and everything was beautiful again. Beautiful like you. You're the heart of it all Noo. The air that the world needs to breathe. My air. The sound that it needs to hear. I'm deaf without you. You're my taste, my touch. All that I want to see and feel and know about. You're the heat I need to keep me warm and without you in my life I'm utterly useless. I need you Noo and I want you to know that. The sparkle of tears welling in the corners of the young woman's eyes catches him by surprise and he sucks a sharp breath. Quickly leaning his head forwards and kissing them from her eyes before a single drop falls. I never want you to cry because of anything I've said or done, he whispers and pulls away again, gazing down onto her face with a warm smile.

I... Her voice stammers and she can't seem to speak for a moment. It's almost as if there could never be enough words to reply to something so heartfelt. You make me sound like a-.

Goddess. My goddess. My Noo, he nods and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. I sang for you. Live with me, within me, a part of me. Be one with me and I'll be one with you. She drops her gaze to his chest and knits her brow, thinking about the words of his songs and smiling.

I never connected them before, she mumbles to herself, then looks back up at him.

Just take some time to think about what I said. If you feel the same way, then well... he shrugs. We'll take it from there I suppose. If you don't, don't say nothing. I don't think I could stand hearing you say that, but I'll know. I'll understand. Brushing his lips against her cheek he stands back up again.

Making his way to her door he can feel the energy dropping away from his limbs but he doesn't want her to see it. Moving quickly, he practically throws himself out of the room and shuts the door. Propping himself up against it and clutching his chest. The rapid thump of his heart is almost painful and he can't quite believe that he'd managed to say all of it. Hoping that she doesn't now see him like a love struck fool he slides along the wall and down the stairs. Suddenly needing to stand out side and feel the sun on his face. Pulling open the front door the rush of cool air feels so good, that he closes his eyes and stands there for a moment just taking it in. Stepping out he's struck by how light on his feet he feels and wonders if perhaps this is because he's let so much of his long held feelings out. So he gives himself a small celebratory pat on the back, does a little joy filled dance. Then holding his head up higher than he ever has before, he marches out the front gate and down the footpath. Right now he feels brilliant and he wants to hold onto it for just a while longer. Because he may actually find that she doesn't feel the same way and simply wants to be friends. Which is okay too. But right now, he really doesn't need to know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Coming back from his walk about an hour later. Stuart stops in the front yard of the house and looks around. The crumpled Camaro that is still parked on the lawn, now being slowly taken over by weeds, looks even more forlorn than ever. Looking around at all the other houses, he can't help but feel that their yard brings down the tone of the street. Thinking about it, if they at least parked the car better, instead of leaving her stuck half way up the front wall. It wouldn't look so bad and maybe the dark feeling when approaching the house would lighten a little. Of course he knows that there is no sense in making a really big effort to clean the place up. Because they haven't managed to solve the eviction problem yet. Still, it doesn't mean that they should behave like a bunch of hooligans either.

"Which is what the place looks like it's full of," he mumbles to himself while looking over the front of the car to see if it can come away from the wall without causing more damage. "If I was one of the neighbours, I'd half expect to see us doing wheelies and doughnuts up the street in her to." Lifting his head he sees the lady from next door standing on her front step staring at him. "Morning," he says with a smile and a friendly wave. He slowly lowers his hand when she backs up and almost like a frightened rabbit fumbles to open the door and darts back inside, slamming it shut behind her. Sighing sadly, Stuart walks over to the wheelie bin and drags it towards the car, then gets down onto his knees and starts pulling a few weeds from around it.

While he'd been on his walk he was surprised at how much brighter everything seemed to be. Even though it occurred to him that telling Noodle how he felt was hard, it wasn't the hardest part. Telling Russel is going to be the worst part, because he might not like what he hears at all. In a sense, Murdoc will be relatively easy. Only because the most he may do, will be to tease and make derogatory remarks and he's used to that. Sitting in the garden pulling weeds from the wheel wells of the Camaro, he can at least think about what the best way would be to tell Russel and lessen the impact. In particular, the one that will involve to coming together of the drummer's fist and his face. That of course, is if Noodle says yes and he doesn't know if she has agreed to his proposal yet.

Picking up the pile of weeds and dropping them into the wheelie bin when he's done. Stuart looks back at the Camaro, smiling because it looks a little better than it had before. He then looks down at the cuts and abrasions on his hands, from pulling out the larger of the thistles, wincing a little at them while making his way to the front door. Taking the first aid kit from the cupboard in his bathroom, the singer searches through it for bandages and antiseptic cream. After washing his hands he treats his wounds as best as he can, and even though it's not pretty puts everything away and makes his way to the kitchen for lunch. When he arrives, he's surprised to find Noodle is there cooking something that smells rather delicious in a wok. But there's no sign of the drummer, which seems odd.

"Hi Noo. Where's Russ?" he asks, taking a seat at the table.

"Clinic," she replies simply, which sparks a memory in the singer and he rolls his eyes. He'd forgotten about that. Russel had spoken to a doctor about the residual effects of the toxic waste that he'd consumed while he swam through the ocean. Noodle had helped work out some of the things that triggered the man's growth and he'd taken this information with him and given it to the specialist. They'd booked him into a hospital and are treating him to remove the last of the toxins, which they believe will take a couple of weeks. It strikes the singer that this means that he and Noodle will have the weekend alone and until Russel arrives, plenty of time to work out how to tell the large man that things have changed.

"That smells nice," he mumbles, changing the subject. She turns around and smiles back at him, then frowns when she sees his hands.

"What have you done?" she asks, pointing the spatula that she is holding at him.

"I did some weeding," he replies holding his hands up and giving her a silly grin. She sniggers softly into the back of her hand and turns back to the food.

"Gloves may have helped," she sighs, but is so used to seeing him covered in all manner of injuries, that she isn't too surprised by it.

With all that he had said that morning still softly dancing through her mind. Her perception of him as a person has changed and she can now see him as less of a two dimensional person, there's a deepness there that she hadn't been able to see before. Perhaps not as deep as Murdoc, but then his depths come from a much darker place. Stuart however is light and without being mean, airy. Darkness and light. Good and evil. Perfect opposites and even with one compressing and crushing the other, they both shine out just as brightly and draw people in. She never thought of Stuart in any other way than a big brother, but he is right. They have changed and grown so why not let their feelings do the same and see where it will take them. Not that she's about to dive in with both feet without first checking its deep enough to at least paddle around in. And she's not going to push anything forwards until she's sure. Because if she realises that it wouldn't work, then pulling back again will more than likely crush him. He's suffered more than enough under the bassist's hands and she's not about to add to his lot and hurt him too.

"About what you said this morning..." Stuart sits up straight and holds his breath. "...I do need some time to think about it and I need you to understand that it will take more than a few days. So please do not automatically think the worst if I don't say anything straight away, will you," Noodle says softly and switches off the stove.

"Okay," the older man replies with a nod, watching her serve up to plates of food for them both. After their meal Stuart takes their plates to the sink and checks the roster to see who's turn it is to do the dishes. Seeing that it's Murdoc's turn, he smiles at Noodle and suggests that they flip a coin and see who will take his place.

"Not one of Murdoc's two headed coins I hope," she grins back at him. Laughing into his hand Stuart pretends to be annoyed about that.

"Oh pooh, I've been caught out." The young woman laughs and shakes her head at him. "Or I could wash and you wipe?" Stuart suggests, holding out a tea towel to her.

"Hai. That sounds like a much better idea," she agrees with a polite bow of her head, taking it from him.

Joining Stuart in the lounge room afterwards, they sit and watch a program on television. While she's explaining something about it to the older man, Noodle notices the way that he's looking at her. It's only now that he has told her how he feels that she can see that he's always looked at her this way. Not in a leering fashion, like Murdoc does. But in a soft, warm way that is almost comfortable and maybe he feels it to. Which is more than likely why she was often the first person that he'd gone to for help in similar situations. He had often commented that she says it better. Better because she simplified it? Or better because he felt a closeness that he'd never gotten from either Russel or the bassist?

"Hey, do you wanna get a pizza tonight for dinner? I kind of feel like one, you know." Suddenly Stuart hears the voice of the bassist in his head, picking on him for the way the last part of his comment sounded. "I mean I want one, not that I am one or... Yeah." Seeing the pain etched around the corners of the older man's eyes, Noodle sighs and decides to ignore the correction that he made as if she hadn't heard it. Better not to focus on it and make him feel worse, she reasons.

"I was actually thinking of making something, but I hadn't decided yet. So that would solve the problem I suppose. Do you wish to order, or shall I?" she smiles. Stuart picks up the phone and dials the number, which tells her the answer and gives her a chance to visit the bathroom.

Popping the last of his pizza slice into his mouth, Stuart sits back against the lounge cushions with a contented sigh and looks over at Noodle. Taking note of how little she has eaten and how quiet she had become since lunch. Perhaps it's due to the recent events? He reasons with a huffed breath through his nostrils. Not that she's ever been the kind to eat a lot, but the fact that she'd barely touched her food is enough to tell him that she's not entirely focused on the here and now at the moment. She had mentioned that she would need more than a couple of days to think it all through, and in all honesty it is a big decision. After all, he's old enough to be her father and regardless of how times have changed and it's not as frowned upon as it once was, they'd in a way grown up together and some may look upon him in a bad light. A bit like a vulture waiting for the opportunity to swoop down on its prey.

The more he thinks about it, the more horrible he begins to feel. Suddenly the image that he has of himself is changing, becoming darker and more predatory. Suddenly he's looking more like Murdoc and he really doesn't like what he's done to the poor young woman. Is he really behaving like that? Leering at Noodle and putting her into a compromising position that she feels compelled to react to. He hadn't forced her to look at him in that way. In fact she had said as much when she mentioned not hearing what he'd been singing in connection to herself. He'd simply laid everything down at her feet, even said that she could choose what would happen next. However, is that really what he's done, or has he actually given her no choice whatsoever? Maybe he hasn't been at all fair and she's now faced with a situation that she doesn't want to be in. I say I love her, but if I did then why did I do this to her?

Watching the flickering light from the television dance across the surface of her eyes in his periphery. He begins to wonder if he should just simply take it back. Take the pressure from her shoulders and tell her that it doesn't matter any more. At the end of the day she's a young woman and in all honesty has the right to take her time when it comes to love. There's a whole lot of lust and fun that should come first, and that is what he's just snatched away without even thinking about it. It's not like she has had many opportunities to check the field and see who else is out there for her to spend, what Murdoc calls, quality time with. And really that's part of the growing up process, isn't it? Puppy love and lust. Broken hearts and tears for love lost. Painful though it may be, it does hold lessons that help the pretty young things of the world grow into themselves to become the solid and responsible people that make it great. It strikes the singer that this is exactly what Murdoc had been snarling at he and Russel about as she grew up. Why he had constantly told them to leave her alone, "she's not a little girl any more." He'd been trying to make them loosen the reins and give her a chance to develop like a real person. Not the pure virginal angel that they had wanted her to remain as.

"By trying to protect her from harm, we stifled and suffocated her ability to grow up," he whispers to himself, dropping his gaze down to his lap. Checking that she hadn't heard him, he slumps down deeper into the cushions and stare blankly at the television screen.

Who'd of thought it. Murdoc had actually been trying to help her the whole time. Of course he's always been the war ravaged Pitbull at the front gate and even the guy that said no when he could see her developing a Diva complex. But... Stuart sighs and lets those thoughts drift back into his mind and disappear. Accepting the simple fact that once again without going into detail, Murdoc had seen the bigger picture and went only so far, that he could eventually turn to he and Russel, grin like a cat and say, I told you so. The arse. All those real world lessons that she'd missed out on, because of career, zombies, demon possessions, a secret past, black helicopters and Boogie. Not to mention a quick stroll down the back passage of Hell. Exciting perhaps, but it didn't leave much room for the normality that she'd need, in order to cope with civilian life after all of that faded away.

Night clubs and parties. Not social gatherings to promote albums and talks with men locked in executive mode. Murdoc did most of the talking there any way. She was always tucked safely in the corner between me and Russ. Just to ask her a question, those guys almost had to go through some sort of survivor course or quest. Bring us back the golden amulet of the red dragon of Hades and you can ask her but one question. Want to ask her another? Then climb to the top of Mount Everest, find the blue lotus, fight the ice monster and come back. Or something like that? Stuart sinks even deeper into himself, seeing just how overly protected she had been throughout almost her whole childhood. Nuns have more world experience than Noodle has had. And they're cloistered.

"I've given her no choice at all," he mumbles and rolls the hem of his t-shirt between his finger and thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stuart, what is the matter?" Noodle's melodic voice sings beside him. He lifts his eyes from the hem of his shirt and gazes over at her, seeing the worried lines that are criss-crossing her face and hating himself for putting them there.

"I was just thinking that you haven't had much freedom over the years," he mumbles in reply, casting his eyes down again. Not wanting to see the worry any more and trying to think of a way to alleviate it.

"I have seen far more of the world than most young people have in my time," she replies and moves a little closer. Placing a hand upon his, making him lift his head to look at her.

"That's not what I mean Noo. I mean the freedom to be who you are and learn from your mistakes and that," he moans, sliding down in the lounge until he's almost on the floor. She thinks about that for a moment then urges him to sit up straight again.

"So many things could have happened to me if I had not met you. There have been many times when I have felt that without you, I could not have become the person that I have. Regardless of how events occurred and situations moved the pieces that had been placed on the board. In the end I made much progress and steadily travelled across it. Perhaps I have not yet won the game that is life. But the game is not over yet Stuart. There is plenty of time for me to see the strategy and either intercept and take out my opponents pieces. Or divert along a new path and win the game," she says with a cheery smile. Stuart blinks at her while trying to work out what she means.

"Um, okay?" he replies and shakes his head. "No, I didn't get it," he adds, not about to start lying to her on top of everything else.

"Chess. Checkmate," she responds simply. The words filter down into place and it all comes crystal clear again.

"Oh," he grins and laughs. But the happy feeling is fleeting and the dark clouds loom back over his emotions. "But you were never given the time to walk away and-" She places a finger against his lips and shushes him.

"Stuart. I would have been alone without you three. I chose to do what I wished, and what I wished was to be back with you, almost from the moment when I was occasionally left to my own devices. To accomplish this I had to work my way through difficult trials and puzzles. Once I solved them, there was nothing else to stop me from doing anything but what I wished to do. Here is were I wish to be. Perhaps I have not lived the life that others have lived. But if I wished to have that life, then why did I go back to Kong after we parted? Why did I search the vast oceans with Russel to find Point Nemo? Why have I done everything that I have done, when there was nothing to stop me from walking away?" Stuart shrugs his shoulders listlessly, not quite sure why, when walking away seemed to be the easier option and the one that she should have taken. "Because I did not wish to walk away. If there had been nothing else left to do, then I would not have bothered coming to live with you here at Wobble Street. You three are my family, however it is made up. A family is a group of people who share their lives with each other. Be it a father and his sons. A mother and her daughters. A couple and their adopted children. It can even be a gay couple and a child. It does not have to be traditional to be considered valid. All of them are valid, because all of them have the one ingredient that they need to be correct. Love."

"Muds says that love is irrelevant," Stuart pouts sadly.

"Murdoc is a difficult man who has had a difficult life. He may say this, hai. However, deep down in the most hidden parts of himself, whether he wishes to acknowledge it or not, even he needs love. He is just not the kind to ask or hope for it. If it comes, then it comes. Not because he wasted his time searching the vast expanses, only to find that it was not there. But because it wished to find him without any effort on his part. One day, it may find him. And I am sure that by then he will be ready to accept it," Noodle explains softly, but with a voice that is filled with certainty.

"I'm worried that I haven't given you the choice, but that I'm making you feel obliged to say that you love me back," he finally admits and bites his lip. Noodle blinks at him in surprise, momentarily stunned by his suggestion.

"Of course not," she whispers back. "You gave me the chance to decide and I have been thinking very hard about what it would mean for me. I do not recall there was a marriage proposal attached to it. Unless I am mistaken?"

"What? No," the singer retorts sharply.

"Then why behave as though it is going to be the end? The end of nothing as I see. The beginning of something that will either grow and blossom into thoughts of that kind. Or it will explode like a falling star, shine brightly and blaze a path across the sky like a glorious phoenix. Then fade, hopefully to be replaced with respect and mutual trust," Noodle states firmly.

"I dunno why I said that. Cause I'm dumb I suppose," Stuart huffs.

"Stop that!" the young woman snaps angrily. Tired of seeing the waves of anxiety and self-conscious apprehension that Murdoc has rained down on the singer. He looks at her with wide eyes, not quite sure what he's done to upset her. "You are not dumb Stuart. You are quite simply modest and that makes you no less intelligent than anyone else. Perhaps you miss things and you do not follow everything through to conclusion before you speak. However I feel that this is because Murdoc has trained you to be unsure of the things that you think about and whether they are right or not. Nine times out of ten, you are. I have proven this myself. I speak, you become unsure. I clarify once and once only and instantly you understand. If you were dumb as you say. I would have to continue clarifying down to the point where I would need finger puppets, and you would still not understand what I was trying to tell you. Does that compute?"

"Yes," Stuart squeaks, hoping that it's the right answer. She softens and smiles at him, holding up her hands and waggling her fingers.

"See? And there is not a single puppet in sight," she purrs and slides even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face close to hers. "I do care about you Stuart. You have always been a friend. I have Russel for intellectual pursuits, so why not have you for more... mm, recreational ones." For a moment the singer feels like he is looking at a young Asian version of the bassist. That thought melts away when the young girl presses her lips to his and draws him into a deep warm kiss that he can feel all the way down to his toes.

Relaxing into it and feeling her hands sliding up the back of his neck and into his hair, he sighs and lets himself slip sideways on the lounge until he's laying down with her straddling him. Pulling out of the kiss, the young woman purrs and slides her hands down his chest while sitting up, then continuing her hands up her thighs and stomach, she lifts her top up over her head and tosses it lazily across the room. Shuddering with excitement, Stuart lifts his hands shakily and moves them close to her pert breasts. Licking his lips and watching her shining eyes staring back at him full of lust, he hesitates when she pulls back and suddenly her bra comes away and is tossed aside as well.

The smell of her femininity sets his heart ablaze, mixed with the heat of her body and the warmth of her breath against his skin. With wave upon wave of electrified tingles sweeping out from each point where their bodies make contact with one another. Stuart feels giddy with excitement and awash with the desire to see her laid bare before him. She too seems to be filled with the same desire, and the pink flush of her skin is very telling of her anticipation. Every new touch of his hands and fingers , bringing a gasp to her lips, adding to the accumulative heat that their bodies are generating. So deep, so primal, so very hungry for more. The pulse and throb and thrust of intertwined limbs. Snaking bodies and tongues that probe down into the depths, in a desperate bid to taste and touch the inner core and become one with it.

"Oh shi-," he gasps when she snakes her body up and brings her chest within millimetres of his face. Then lifting up again and taking his hands in hers, she slaps them onto her breasts and encourages him to massage them. "Is this a yes then?" he whimpers, doing all that he can not to explode in his underpants and embarrass himself. Noodle stops wriggling above him and looks down into his eyes with her mouth twisted in a sneer of utter disbelief.

"Um, no. This is what I always do when I'm wagging a disapproving finger. It's just that I tend to let my breasts do the talking these days," she growls, then tears the front of his shirt open and bites him hard on the left nipple. "Now shut up and make love to me," she adds with a warm smile into his face. Suddenly the singer hears a bang and he furrows his brow at it.

"What keeps doing that?" he mumbles, only half paying attention to the young woman licking his neck.

"Stuart?" Noodle asks, then he hears a muffled noise. "Stuart, can you hear me?" she presses almost sounding urgent.

Sitting at the head of the kitchen table, Murdoc rocks back and forth on the back legs of his chair, grinning coldly in amusement at the furious drummer that is growling at him. Noodle is sitting next to the singer, who is staring blankly straight ahead like a zombie, with a slack jawed expression of surprise on his face. Rubbing the singers back with one hand while snapping the fingers of the other in his face, the young girl continues trying to snap him out of what looks to be a semi-comatose state.

"I mean it man. I wanna know what you've done to the cracker!" the drummer snarls, pointing at the singer. "He's been sat here spaced out and drooling for three days!" he then snaps, thumping his fist angrily against the table.

"Aaaow, he's fine. He just needs a day or two more and he'll snap out of it. He's done it before?" Murdoc shrugs with a large degree of unconcern and drops his chair forwards again.

"Before?" Noodle questions, looking sharply over at the older man.

"Yeah. I've been tapping his bonce for cerebral fluid for years and it hasn't done him any harm. Well, nothing that's really noticeable or anything," he replies and taking his bottle of rum with him, he walks confidently to the kitchen door then stops. "Right now, he's more than likely having a really nice dream. So stop fussing with the idiot and let him have whatever is passing for a reality right now. You never know. It might be a whole lot better than having to look at you two muppets at the moment," he adds with a wink, then continues on his way back upstairs to his room.

"Yo that is sick man!" Russel roars after him. While Noodle watches the way Stuart is mumbling under his breath while slowly falling sideways off the chair. She props him back up again with a sigh and tries to encourage him to eat some toast. Not having much success, she snaps a small piece off and opens his mouth, popping the piece in between his teeth then manually manipulating his jaws so that he can chew, while rubbing his neck to trigger his swallow reflex.

"Sticks and stones fat guts, sticks and stones," Murdoc laughs as he disappears around the corner.

Back in the depths of his mind, Stuart gazes up at the beautiful sight of the naked young woman above him. Happier and more comfortable than he has ever been and so glad that she wasn't about to let him talk his way back out of this. She lets her hand gently trace the line of his jaw and smiles back down at him. Letting the rhythmical rock of her body propel their physical enjoyment up into the stratosphere, high above them. Tipping her head back on her shoulders she moans, gripping his arm tightly in her other hand, as a wave of pleasure ripples through her. Stuart groans as well, hoping that this moment will be one that lingers with him for the rest of his life.

The End.


End file.
